monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : In the deep forest
Update Eirlys' plan is to travel back toward the place they entered, and to look for the horse and cart. She will Perdo Vim the cart to return it to its tree form, making sure first that it is in a place where it will receive adequate light and such. She will ask Sandor to carry Aloysius and ride the horse, and will opt to fly invisibly. <-- This sounds like it will make for some very colourful description. Nice. I didn't manage to do an update tonight, but could you do me a favour and fill-out the bits that you can do, and leave me some gaps. :) Cheers,--James 15:59, 3 July 2006 (UTC) : I don't know whether they'll be able to find the cart and horse, or how long it will take them to reach the edge of the forest, or when they will arrive at the hut, or if they will encounter anything along the way they need to interact with. I had some things in mind, so I will just write all the possible scenarios I was thinking of, and then you can change/fix/interrupt/edit as needed, for the sake of moving ahead. --Jin-yi 17:06, 3 July 2006 (UTC) What is...? Sally, Eirlys says, "It is barely dusk, besides, and I am unused to fleecing clouds until the moon is high." Does she count cards at a nightly poker game? Or perhaps she harvests their fluffy goodness into a heavenly sweater? (In all seriousness, is it some folk term for sleeping?) --Tim 21:25, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :She's essentially from a different culture, so she's going to speak with some odd colloquialisms. (I keep intending to do this, but I usually forget.) Longinus didn't bother to ask her what she meant by that figure of speech, so she doesn't realize it's out-of-the-ordinary, and won't now explain that colloquialism in-game. So now, you may never know! :p --~~ Continuing Story If either Corbon or Eirlys could take the reins and decide what your little party is doing, I would be greatful. I was tempted to simply whisk you back to the village, but I felt it would be rude to do so without so much as a "by your leave..." --James 15:20, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Howsabout they travel until about midnightish, then make camp for the night? They can get up about sunupish to continue the trip back. ::That sounds good to me. Corbon will be posting on Saturday evening once his hectic week passes, so I shall leave matters til then. :) --James 10:17, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Body Language OOC Reminder: Longinus doesn't speak Welsh, so unless he's got some Intellego Mentem going, replying to Eirlys' threat isn't really possible, as he is unaware as to the meaning of her words. He heard "Babble babble, Latin conversation, babble babble, giggle. :I judged that he would have been able to ascertain that it was a threat merely by context and body language cues (I assume Eirlys' body language in such a circumstance is as 'loud' as the rest of her... everything. ;-)). If you agree, then we can drop this, if not, move it to the talk page and we can discuss further." ::No, her body language would be as strange and unfamiliar to Longinus as his is to her-- which is to say, very. It's clear from the way her eyes flashed that she was angry, and her voice sounds cold and flat-toned, with a bit of a quaver. :::That seems plenty to me. She is clearly angry, says with a cold fury "What part of "don't slaughter the forest spirits" did you NOT understand?", then continues, eyes narrowing, in a cold flat tone with a short statement. That 100% says threat to me, even without knowing the words. I can't imagine it being anything else? --Corbonjnl 01:16, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Can't imagine it being anything else? I'd think an insult of some sort would be the first thing to come to mind. --Jin-yi 05:17, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: I would say it was a reasonable guess from Longinus. He could have been wrong, but Eirlys did not deny that she had threatened the grog. Easily considered an educated guess. Also, while Eirlys only speaks latin and welsh and for latin we use italics, it is helpful to be reminded in the text when one is using a language which is not standard English, as standard font with standard black colouring is considered English. I suggest using one of the nice colour templates for Welsh, as I have been doing for Irish. Red seems an appropriate colour to me, representing the Red Dragon of Wales. --Perikles 19:05, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::: An insult is likely to be part of the threat, but an insult without a threat would most likely have been in a modified tone or a totally continuous sentence. The short statement seemed to me to be cold, flat, angry, and separate. That is not how insults are delivered, that's how threats are delivered. --Corbonjnl 06:12, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::: That seems to be a pretty big metagamey conclusional jump, but you're the one who decides what to do with your character. --Jin-yi 18:03, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ---- Excuse me, Sally. I am a bit put out by what you have posted just above here, even if Corbon isn't. It may be that I am mistaken, however. I am using this definition for the term metagaming. In doing so, your statement loosely translates to your calling Corbon a "blatant cheater". If that was not your intent, I would hope that you'd clarify as much for me. If that was indeed your intent, you are mistaken. What prior, or out-of-game knowledge do you feel is being used here? We know that Longinus HEARD the threat. We know that he witnessed the exchange, including the Latin, "What part of "don't slaughter the forest spirits" did you NOT understand?". It is well within the character's experience to take all that information, as well as Eirlys' and Longinus' prior conversations, to deduce that a threat was made. And it would have been no idle threat, but one made by a woman capable of essentially willing harm upon a mundane, if she were so inclined. I believe that an attentive reader would have held Corbon in error if he'd not ensured that Longinus reacted to Eirlys' verbal assault on his shield grog. ---- :::: What, a metagamey conclusion like how Eirlys has no idea about what the ward was or how it worked before, but now she does after you have done some reading up on it? --Perikles 19:05, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: She does? Eirlys is the sort (or seems so to me) that is quite happy, especially when riled, to give a lecture on a subject that she doesn't really know that well and sound like she does know it well. So it was entirely within character for her to make up something that approximates what she knows and sounds about right then lecture Longinus with full 'authority'. I'm not entirely sure Eirlys has it right either - I would have thought that a parma stronger than the penetration of the ward (which we don't know, but Longinus in his inexperience is assuming is not that high) would have protected whatever creature was being 'cloaked'. --203.211.158.252 04:43, 9 June 2006 (UTC) I have seen this situation before, a number of times now. I'm not particularly amused, and shall express my displeasure at the weekend. I must sleep now and go to work in under three hours, so lack the time or energy to address the matters raised in this thread. I shall be propelling this thread to a conclusion over the weekend. Don't forget the massive hemispherical depressions in the ground and the ruined buildings which lie beyond the tall carved stone. J. --James 19:38, 8 June 2006 (UTC) NOTE: I am having fun. A bit of inter-character conflict is interesting (and inevitable between these two at times), so long as it doesn't get between the players as well. It hasn't got that way to me yet. Sally seems to react a lot like one of my brothers, so I am used to people just not 'getting it' and have a conseqentially pretty thick skin. Only sorry that it's slowing the thread down for others. Longinus (and Eirlys I assume) will get to the ruined buildings, and then back to the depressions, once the pillar has been investigated. He is 'determined' after all. ;-) --Corbonjnl 23:43, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::If I may submit my two cents... ::I can think of few things across species that is more communicable through body language as a "threat". When a dog threatens you, you have no doubt of it's intentions. I do not think that Eirlys could be so inhuman as to not possess the most basic communication keys as to have her threats not appear as such through body language. Indeed - the Fae are humanoid as well, and possess many of the same concepts, which I would suggest results in a vast majority of the same body language. How many stories are there of Fairy Queens seducing human men? What about stories of human children being taken and raised by Fae? If things were really so different between these two species would that even be possible? Could they even reintegrate? ::It seems to me that Longinus could intuit the meaning and cause of the threat easily enough through a combination of prior knowledge and conversations with Eirlys and her body language as he approached. ::--Tim 11:37, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Wards and How to Breach Them I believe this is what we were looking for: In short, Sandor can't cut the copper, and neither he nor Aloysius can enter. ----- Previous ward discussion A mundane ring marking the edge of a Circle boundary is not in all ways resistant to all indirect effects of that which is repelled by the spell that depends on it. An analogy: a magus' parma must be penetrated before a Creo Terram with Rego requisite will launch a rock at him. The parma does not, however, affect a Creo Terram creating a rock directly above the other magus, which then falls onto the fellow because of gravity. Likewise, the physical object marking a Circle target can still be indirectly affected. By this "nothing a ward protects against can even indirectly affect the ring marking it" rationale, then a magus who goes to sleep with a Ward Against Demons would also be protected against any entirely mundane arrows launched by an entirely mundane bow held by a demon, and sorry, but that's not how Hermetic magic works. Wards, like all other Hermetic spells, are not absolute. That's why mages should always have contingencies; a ward against demons may be just within the boundary of a covenant's aegis, so any attempts they make at circumventing the ward would be subject to the negative affects of the aegis. If you want the copper ring marking the circle target to be completely repellent to a sword swung by the ward depending on that copper ring, then you'd better spend the time and vis investing that copper ring with a Rego Terram spell to repel swords. I realize in the long run it would work to our advantage should you keep wards as absolutely impregnable and invulnerable, but that's not how Hermetic magic is supposed to work, and it'd be cheating for us to use it that way. Rego simply cannot do that all on its own-- not without requisites in Intellego and appropriate forms, if not entirely separate Rego spells. --Jin-yi 04:32, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Interesting, I suspect I have gotten my game systems/books on daemonology confused. At any rate, I would like to know the extent to which a warded creature can interact with a ward in more detail, as currently, the basic example in the book is rendered somewhat pointless. --James 08:35, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::Aaahh, I see where the discrepancy is. The "Ward Against Faeries of " spells state that faeries "cannot affect those targetted by the spell" and "cannot directly or indirectly break the magic circle, nor can they use ranged attacks or magic to affect those within it." Wards against Beasts of Legend, Spirits, Demons, Curious Scullions, don't. They're "unable to enter or harm those within it" (demons); "(unable to) affect the targeted Group as long as they remain within the ring" (Beasts); "cannot cross" (non-magical humans); and "(cannot) enter the ring" (ghosts). Rego Vim guidelines state that a "creature warded against cannot directly affect the target physically or by magical means." i.e. a demon reaching down and scrubbing the chalk off your sanctum floor, doesn't work, but that demon can toss a bucket of water to wash the chalk off, or fire an arrow in at someone inside. The faerie can't throw a bucket of water to wash the chalk ring off your sanctum floor (I'd want to see further information on what would happen in such an instance), and can't fire an arrow at anyone inside, but both the Faerie and the Magical Beast can walk right in and drag the magus outside the circle. I suppose the ward spells are arguably comparable in effect level, as one could argue that the ability to affect the circle through indirect means is balanced by being completely physically barred... though again, it is inconsistent with Hermetic theory, if requisites are not there. OTOH, like Aegis, a lot of Hermetic spells "break the rules" with the explanation that "Hermetic theory hasn't yet determined how this effect works," so, meh, could go with it either way. I hate inconsistencies. --Jin-yi 17:57, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Excellent work. This is another example of inconsistancy in the book, so don't fret. It seems fairly clear that the Rego Vim guideline is the way to go. A proper ward adheres to this guideline, and Rego X wards are merely a more focused version of this type of ward. As they haven't placed a copy/etcetera of this guideline in every form's guidelines, this would appear to be a master guideline for wards. :: I posted the above comment while ignorant of the rules quoted at the top of the page. The above comment is now inaccurate. --James 09:53, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Does that sound groovy? --James 07:44, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::Erp, The Rego Vim guidelines state that warded creatures cannot *directly* affect the target, or affect it magically. If all Rego * wards are going to be consistent, which are we going with? You said the Rego Vim guidelines; those do not grant the circle an immunity to *indirect* attacks from the warded, yet you've changed the story to again repel even indirect attacks on the circle. ::: He has directly attacked the ward, regardless of whether he is using his fists, his shoe, or his sword. He is undertaking an action which has a direct effect on the ward. ::: For an action to be indirect, there must be an intermediate stage. I'm not overly convinced that throwing/propelling objects at a ward counts as being indirect either. Shooting an arrow through a chandelier rope, and having the heavy contraption fall and break the circle would be indirect, ordering your grog to do it would be indirect ::The points of inconsistency to be resolved are: # Does a ward prevent the warded from indirectly affecting the circle drawn at the time of casting? :: I don't believe so. # Does a ward prevent the use of magical/faerie/infernal powers when directed at a target within the ring? :: Yes. # Does a ward physically bar entrance against the warded. If so, does it also: :: Yes. # Prevent the warded from indirectly harming those within with projectiles|magic --Jin-yi 17:38, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :: No. This means a demon can't loose an arrow at someone in a demon ward, but can loose an arrow to dislodge a heavy object which falls and kills them. The same demon can't cast flesh-to-stone on the target, but could cast stone-to-mud on the surrounding walls, and bring the house down upon them. Direct vs. Indirect effects. --James 09:52, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::: Is cuting down a tree to fall on the people protected by the ward suficiently indirect? I would hope not. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 19:16, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::: I am reminded of the discussion in the main book (which I do not have here to reference) on how a mage's parma can and cannot be over come. It seems to me that thesame rules would apply to wards, to a reasonable degree. A magically propelled tree would not penatrate the ward, but a tree over come by the forces of gravity (by having been cut down) would. --Tim 16:01, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::::: That reasoning would let the arrow through in James example above. The reason I commented was that sufficiently indirect "attacks" have to be allowed otherwise wards would need extremely powerful magic, but allowing "attacks" by chopped down trees or the like would make warding against an intelligent creature in a forest rather pointless. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 09:03, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::::: You are absolutely right Sam, because sufficiently indirect attacks are explicitly blocked, wards appear, effectively, to be very powerful magic indeed. They seem to be so powerful, that the only adequate way to explain them is that it is a game mechanic. I think the problem is that less than total protection equals no protection, or to put it another way, if there is a simple way to circumvent a ward, then intelligent opponents will invariably use it. That means that particularly intelligent opponents, like, for instance, daemons, will never be hindered by wards when trying to kill you in your sleep. I suppose this is a case of not letting the rules spoil the story, despite how nice it is if the rules merge as a consistant whole. :::::: I, for one, am glad to sacrifice my desire for internal consistancy in this case, as it means I don't have to worry about the very murky looking subject of what is and isn't indirect/sufficiently indirect. I don't agree that simple rules make a better game, but I think that fuzzy, difficult to define and arbitrate rules are generally bad for it. I just wish they hadn't put the key rules for how wards work in the middle of a section entitled "Spell Design", or I would have read them sooner, foreshortening this debate. --James 09:53, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::::: While talkning about Wards; I have always thought of wards as needing a Circle, does anyone here disagre? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 19:16, 16 May 2006 (UTC) # Yes - I can see wards as also covering entrances, without the need to completely surround somewhere. :: I can see that, but it is still something with a fixed location. I have a hard time picturing what ArsMagia target should be used for warding a door, but in theory it seems right. It would also allow entrance through a window or the wall, right? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel :::A ward can be located in way way you like, it s just easier to think of circular wards (which are also more common). Consider the Watching Ward, which while not quite the same as the sort of wards you are talking about (I think), is still a ward and has a target of Individual (usually a person or object). OTOH Circular Ward against demons has a target of Circle, so does in fact need a circle. Ward against Heat and Flames has target Individual, Most of the Wards against Fae have Target Circle, though I can't see any reason why the target couldn't be boundary (other than the extra 4 magnitudes!), which could encompass any shape. Put simply, circular wards are most common because circle is the easiest target. --Corbonjnl 13:32, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::::You are correct, those are not the kind of spells I am talking about. I was thinking about those that have (Touch, Ring, Circle) specified in the guidelines. (Or spells very similar to them, what they are named is irrelevant.) About the Fae wards and similar, that was exactly what I was talking about, mechanically more or less any (RDT) combination could be used for any spell but I have always thought about the concept of a ward requiering a circle or some kind of fixed inscription to anchor it and be able to give it's rather potent protection. (Something like building a wall, it has to have a fixed location.) Especially the (Personal, Moon, Individual) example on p.114 seems distastefull to me since that kind of spell would let a mage hunt down creatures that have no chance what so ever of fighting back.--SamuelUser talk:Samuel 09:03, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Proposal regarding wards From what I've gleaned from the various ward spells, I propose that any two ward effects could be chosen at the time the spell is invented, and the spell would affect all creatures whose might is less than that of the ward's level. If the magus wished to add more than two, it would add another magnitude to the spell being invented, *without* adding to the might rating it would affect. i.e. A ward against demons could be invented at level 20, that would affect any infernal being of might 20 or lower; this ward would both prevent the use of infernal powers when directed at any target within the ring, and would physically bar a demon entrance into the ring. It would require a level 30 spell to have all four effects, but despite being level 30, it would only ward demons of might 20 or below. This method offers consistency of Hermetic theory, spell balance, and flexibility. How's that sound? --Jin-yi 17:38, 15 May 2006 (UTC) See 'Wards and How to Breach Them'. Effective Teamwork We seem to be at talking cross-purposes in some ways... :...Longinus was still engrossed in his own investigations. After checking his Parma, he stepped across the boundary and waited for a moment to see if he could feel anything. Nothing right? So he has crossed the ward no problems? :His next step was to cast a variety of spells... This is from the inside of the ward... Any Iron Darts will be fired at trees both inside (assuming there are some) and outside (through) the ward. :Once he was satisfied on that his magic was unimpaired by the ward he motioned for Llewellyn to join him, weapons prepared, and together they advance into the centre of the ring. <- The ward is still up... So Llewellyn will likely bump against it as Sandor has been? If this happens then L will go back outside the ward and redo his parma to cover Llewellyn, then they will both cross, then L will redo his parma to cover only himself. If you tell me that works as expected I will write it all up together with the spells, then they will head in. :Longinus's investigations fail to discover any element of magic resistance. Aura? Part of the reason for casting a variety of spells, starting with the hards ones, is to assess whether things seem more or less difficult than usual. For example, with no aura bonus L has only about 20% (from memory) chance of Wizards Sidestep working without fatigue. This sort of thing as an information source gives a reasonable chance of wrong, or only vague, information being collected, but L just doesn't think about InVi as an option he could try. :So what now? Are you going inside? Ahh, L already is? --Corbonjnl 04:07, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Umm, I have a vague memory of some results of the spell Longinus cast being up before while checking in during my travels. Have we established that the 'ward' didn't stop any magic, nor anyone with MR? And what about the Intellego Terram spell checking for anything that could be in teh shape of a giant ring? --Corbon 00:06, 4 May 2006 (PDT) Get your hooves out, get yer hooves out honey... Transferred from main page... :OOC Longinus' answer really depends on how Satyrish Eirlys' form is. If she has backward knees and is furry all the way up to the waist then he will really think of her as a magical creature and not be bothered by nudity, even a bare chest. If she bared her chest while still wearing a long dress as when they first met he'd have a great deal more difficulty... ::OOC- Longinus won't know how satyrish her form is until she's nekkid ^_^ Her legs are more like a goat's forelegs than hindlegs. She does have obvious fetlocks above her hooves, in lieu of human ankles. Her joints are distinctly satyrish, but the limgs elongated and mostly straight-- hence her poor sense of balance, because she hasn't figured out how to distribute her weight properly with what she has. She is, however, furry all the way up to the waist. She looks rather like this picture: http://web.telia.com/~u30302947/satyr.jpg --Corbon 21:21, 4 May 2006 (PDT) Umm, I have a vague memory of some results of the spell Longinus cast being up before while checking in during my travels. Have we established that the 'ward' didn't stop any magic, nor anyone with MR? And what about the Intellego Terram spell checking for anything that could be in teh shape of a giant ring? --Corbon 00:06, 4 May 2006 (PDT) She did cast a Perdo Vim-- all spells to cancel another spell are Perdo Vim spells, with no requisites (I believe the rationale is that you're destroying the essence of the magic effect created). Her first attempt was casting to dismiss a Terram spelI. Is there any chance you could tell us what the results of the stress dice to determine the spell levels dismissed, so that I know whether or not to spend confidence upon any rolls? For example, if you roll a 7, so that her spell would dispel a lv 32 effect, I'd certainly spend a confidence point to dispel a level 35 spell instead. --Eirlys 12:40, 4 May 2006 (PDT) Spontaneity :Short answer - More than one year post-gauntlet. A fair amount more. The point where visiting redcaps stop going "Oooh, you're all soooo young." Just to refine my feel for ArsMagica, would someone explain to me what make a lvl 15 spell "apprentice level"? --Samuel : IMO, nothing much - especially a spontanious spell. Given that an apprentice is casting a formulaic spell which they know, they should be able to manage anything 10 or lower with loss of fatigue. I suppose, if you take into account, a postive stamina, hand waving and yelling and an aura of at least 2, then the same could be said for a level 15 spell. However, managing the same spell spontaniously would be beyond most apprentices I would say, assuming they don't have strong scores in those Arts. Of course, it doesn't really matter if the spell was sponted or done formulaicly for the effect. Thus, I presume the GM is making a comment that the spell is too strong to be dispelled by such a spell cast by a hypothetical apprentice. If Eirlys were able to cast this spell formulaicly, then it would be of a much higher level and might have a better chance of knocking down the ward. --Perikles 22:41, 3 May 2006 (PDT) I'm confused as to the results of the spell being cast. "Unravelling the Fabric of Terram" despite being a straight-up Perdo Vim with no Terram requisite, will only attempt to dispel a Terram spell. If there's no Terram spell to affect, it will not do anything. Are you saying it doesn't interact with the circular ward, but does bump up against another Terram spell in the area? Also, the Perdo spell dispels an effect of the spell level, plus ten, *plus a stress die roll*. It's significantly more buff than a Wind of Mundane Silence (whose level must double the level of an effect in order to dispel it) because 1- it only affects one spell (not everything in the area) and 2- you have to specify the form it'll affect, so if you're trying to dispel an unknown spell, you either have to preface it with a good Intellego Vim, or cast it ten times, once for each Form :) --Eirlys 09:41, 3 May 2006 (PDT) : I suspect the GM may have just been being kind and allowed the spell to have an unforseen effect when encountering the ward to give you a hint - as opposed to just stating that "Nothing happens".--Perikles 22:41, 3 May 2006 (PDT) :: ALternatively, she may have interferred with something Longinus was doing quietly... ;-) --Corbon 00:06, 4 May 2006 (PDT) :: See, "something happens" and "nothing happens" are two entirely different hints, and it looks like I'm getting both, so knowing which was intended would be a positive thing! --Eirlys 02:01, 4 May 2006 (PDT) "You bumped your nose on it-- which means it doesn't affect your whiskers, just your body; so it can't be an Animal effect, or you'd have felt the resistance of the barrier with your whiskers as well." : Not knowing anything about ferrets, but basing my general assumptions onthem based off other animals, I would have assumed that whiskers stick out at the side and there to help the animal sense how far they get their head and/or body into a small space - like a cat's whiskers. It is a fairly usual assumption that an animal's nose is the most forward part of it. Further, if the animal in question were bounding forward at the time when he hit his nose, whiskers wouldn't do much good. He would probably complain about his sore sensitive nose though, and not a bent whisker or two. Remember that your OOC knowledge which you can translate into IC knowledge is not the same as other people's OOC knowledge and hence they may not arrive at the same IC knowledge. Ruling out the possibility of the ward being animal seems a little hasty. : On the other hand, if the ward is to keep out faeries, then it would be a Vim type aura, and not animal either... Ho hum. And if you ask me, what better place for an anti faerie ward than in a faerie aura? Why would you want one in a divine aura? It's not like you'd ever find any there. Not unless they were REALLY religious :P--Perikles 00:16, 4 May 2006 (PDT) ::Ah my dear Peri, that would be an incorrect assumption :) Mustelids are burrowing creatures; their whiskers are extremely sensitive. From their whiskers, they can navigate through underground burrows of their prey and overcome them without any visual input whatsoever. Mustelids (ferrets, polecats, etc) are not unique in this; it's quite common among mammals. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vibrissae This may be OOC knowledge that translates to IC knowledge (Eirlys has been with Aloysius MUCH longer than I've had ferrets of my own), but it's not any unreasonable assumption, as James has expressed that comparative biology is as much a passion of his as it is a burden of mine :P ::Anti-faerie wards would not be a Vim spell-- they're specific to the magic might type of the faerie in question. There's forest, mountain, water, and air faeries that have corresponding Rego spells as faerie wards. There are also faeries of Corpus and Animal, but there are no wards for those types (at least, there have not been any in any Ars books). A Rego Vim with Herbam, Corpus, Animal, Terram, Aquam, and Auram requisites could theoretically work against all faeries, but it would likely be a lower-level spell effect given the likelihood of a generalist nature from the magus inventing it. --Eirlys 02:01, 4 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Aloysius: Being a Mustelid, poor, wee Aloysius, bounding through the undergrowth, had an awful moment of forewarning that he was about to ram his nose into something (a ward) which, ordinarily is quite soft and spongy, but like water, actually terrible hard when compressed suddenly. Sadly, that moment of horror and the subsequent scrabbling were not sufficient to arrest his forward motion into a completely unexpected invisible obstruction. By the way, I decided that a ward did not count as an 'invisible thing' for the purposes of Second Sight. Spell Results: Sorry, I thought your other spell was a PeVi. When your first Unravelling spell failed with zero effect, but looked really rather successful to Eirly's eye, it seemed natural that you would try another art. Rules: I refer you all to the Rego Vim Guidelines box on page 161 of AM5, wherein it states that a ReVi ward can ward against creatures of a domain, eg. ReVi(Fae), and that such wards are also possible with other forms, such as ReTe(Fae of the mountain), but that such wards are more limited in effect. I imagine this is different from previous editions, but rather handy given the Rego bunnies we have. :) Apprentice level spells: I was referring to the arts used, rather than the spell effect desired. Given that you all have a single year since you were Apprentices, it isn't so unreasonable to ascert that a spell is 'apprentice level', especially given the fact that I'm too lazy to type something far longer and more specific. :D Eirlys was pitching 7.5 points worth of arts (formulaicly speaking) against gods-know-what (well, SG-knows-what). I did throw a dice though, as there was always the chance that Eirlys would succeed dramatically, or fail dramatically, as other players have been doing of late. I hope that has solved any confusion. On with the show... I want to see what lies inside. :D --James\Talk 10:38, 4 May 2006 (PDT) ---- If yer grog's not parma'd, yer not comin' in. Eirlys's spell uncovers a section of the copper wire, the thickness of an index-finger, in the soil. It had been embedded within some sort of circular stone wall, whose weight, though buried, had caused the ground to slump a bit. When originally made, it would have been nearly undetectable, visually. The ward does not prevent the grogs from entering once they are granted magic resistance. Aloysius, however, is still barred from entry, on account of being a bit of a faerie. --James User talk:Musui 18:09, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Timings Has the discussion about returns to the cottage for the meeting now meant that the final paragraph (or two) of Longinius's return is out of date? --OldNick 14:41, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Not until I am better informed about what these discussions are. Currently, Longinus is making his way back to the cottage as in this thread and will arrive close to midday on the 22nd. There are rumours of a method to speed up his arrival, but I have not been included in any discussion and can't think of any likely method that Longinus would be amenable to in any case. He did warn that 3 days would not be long enough... --Corbonjnl 15:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC)